


The Birds And The Bees (Or Not)

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [15]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, Humor, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, M/M, No actual sex, Only mentioned though, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex Talk, Sex with Personas, if this bothers you, same thing with the persona sex, this is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Ryuji doesn't understand why they were talking about this. He's not sure how they've gotten to this point.OR Hide and Ryuji engage in  a conversation about their sex lives, but this is really the author's attempt of covering up her kinks by using her favorite boys. *Shrugs*





	The Birds And The Bees (Or Not)

"You know, I've been thinking lately..." Hide started, and Ryuji heaved a sigh, already going into the cautious alert.

He _adored_ Hide, really; the boy's just like him in a way, and it's always nice to have friends outside of their original group - BUT Hide's quirks sometimes were a little....much. One of those quirks included an overly thinking, overly analyzing brain. Ryuji sometimes envied him for such a thing, and Hide had always lamented about the fact he could never get his brain to shut up; it's one of the reasons why he gets so worried about Kaneki.

Still, as much as Ryuji envies it, he's realizing the downfalls for having such an overactive organ - Hide would always start a random conversation, and the subject of the matter was always as weird as Hide himself.

"About....?" Ryuji asked, foreign interest. Whether Hide heard it or not, he didn't care as the blond turned over his stomach and looked thoughtfully at Ryuji.

"With so many personas in Akira's hands, have you guys ever....you know...." Hide began to drop his head, peaking at Ryuji through his lashes. Ryuji tilted his head, silently asking Hide to continue his thought. With a deep breath, Hide spoke: "Have you guys ever had sex with any of them?"

Queue Ryuji choking on literally _nothing_.

The moment he was able to, Ryuji stared at Hide like he'd lost his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Sex. With Personas. Have you tried it? If so, which one was your favorite?" Hide asked, still looking at Ryuji with curious brown eyes, as if he hadn't said something weird or scandalous. For a moment, the two just stared at each other, Hide wanting to know, and Ryuji wondering what has he done in life to deserve this. How did his life come to this, and why was he so embarrassed all of the sudden?

Seeing how Ryuji wasn't going to talk, Hide decided to ease boy into the conversation. "You know, Neki and I had sex in his ghoul form."

 _"Hide!_ " Ryuji squeaked, the flush on his face getting brighter by the second. Hide shrugged his shoulders.

"The Kagunes are surprisingly warm and soft when a ghoul isn't using them as a weapon. I can almost feel the blood pulsing from its form - as least, with Kaneki's. Still, despite their lax nature, they are still strong and very hard to get out of. I know this because Neki had used them on me at my request." Hide said. Despite how uncomfortable this made him feel, Ryuji couldn't help but listen in. _I can't effen believe I'm interested in Hide's sex life._ He thought. "He didn't hurt me, by the way. Even though they left some stinging marks on my ankles and wrist, they didn't hurt."

"He bounded you?" Ryuji asked. Hide nodded.

"Once. Then, I had one in me," Hide could feel his face heat up when he mentioned that. "It's...weird. I had a dick inside me, but I don't think a tentacle could be compared with a penis. More like, it was like having a really, really, warm finger inside me that just kept wiggling. When I felt it pressed against me, I had forgotten how weird it was because it felt so good. I think it's more precise than Kaneki's dick because it's more narrower, but that's just me." Hide said. Ryuji hummed.

"Your experience with tentacles is much different from mine," Ryuji said with a blush on his face. Hide snapped his head up at him. "Just so we're clear - I didn't have sex with ALL of them, just ones that I trust or at least, experimented with." Because apparently, Personas could feel the lust washed over them by their other halves just as well, thus making them want to act on the other halves' desires. "One of them was a dick on wheels - don't laugh!" Ryuji scowled when he saw Hide's lips split into a wide smile.

"Sorry, sorry. Go on."

"ANYWAY," Ryuji coughed, blushing. "The tentacles were fairly large, wet, and uh, there were more than four, unlike your boyfriend's Kagune."

He'll never erase the image of himself being upheld in the air, being fucked in both holes, unable to _breathe_ as Akira had allowed his Persona to do as he sees fit with him. He had been stuffed with so much liquid and cock-shaped tentacles, and the cherry on top had been when Akira decided to fuck him afterwards, filling his already filthy hole more - almost like sloppy seconds.

A shiver went down Ryuji's spine.

"That must've been fun," Hide said, smiling at the blond. "Though what Kaneki lacks in numbers, he makes up for in stamina. Seriously. There are times where my ass was still sore the next day because, well, ghoul strength."

There's also the fact that Kaneki became incredibly possessive over his friends and Hide _especially_. He didn't know what Yamori had done (okay, that's a lie) to Kaneki that had made him go berserk whenever Hide was hurt, but it was _terrifying_ in both good and bad ways - bad for whoever earned Kaneki's ire, and good for Hide who has gotten use to being on his back, legs spread so wide it  _burn_ , whenever Kaneki was like this. Hide didn't think he was masochist, but looking at his track record, he wouldn't be surprise if he is. Constantly cumming on one's self, even when Hide couldn't cum anymore should never feel as good as it did.

Ryuji blinked.

"I think that's the gist with Arsene." He mused, shivering at the thought of the demon Persona.

"Arsene? Akira's main?" Hide asked, Ryuji nodded, staring off into space.

The first time Ryuji had sex with Arsene, it had left him mind-blowingly numb. Every touch had sent fire into Ryuji's veins, the tip of the Persona's fingernails dancing along his sensitive skin, the feel of Arsene's clothed body pressed against him made him dizzy, left him wanting more, and his cock, oh his cock and the things it did to him. It was much larger than the tentacles, and for a second, Ryuji had been scared he'll be split into two. Arsene must've sense this because the devil had cease his worries with his wicked tongue sliding into Ryuji's mouth, in an obtuse way of kissing, and he felt Arsene's teeth digging into his shoulder.

Of course, it wouldn't be Akira's Persona without a little kink to add to it. Chains had appeared around Ryuji's neck and cock, the burning cold feeling good against his heated flesh. He had only been mildly aware of Arsene stroking his dick in between his cheeks before he started moving in. From there, the only thing Ryuji remembered from that experience was cum dripping out of and on to him. There had been a total of five rounds before Arsene had allowed him to cum after using him.

"Yeah...."

Hide hummed, a hand sliding on his chin.

"I'd like to think Arsene is pretty much Kaneki in his Kakuja form, but more stabled, I guess. I mean, he hasn't rutted against you like a dog, has he?" Hide asked, and Ryuji blushed.

"I mean...does thrusting against my leg occasionally count as rutting?" Ryuji asked, and Hide shrugged.

Meanwhile, the other two people in the room were busy trying to fade away from the world. Forever.       


End file.
